


Confusing Feelings

by kevpho



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, TMNT, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevpho/pseuds/kevpho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo has felt a completely new emotion that has left him wondering. Will he able to sort out his confusion and find out more about this new feeling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Confusing Feelings  
Rating: NC17  
Chapter Rating: PG13  
Turtlecest: Raphaeonardo  
Universe: TMNT 2003

 

I was not sure when this all started. All of a sudden, I felt attracted to my younger brother, Raphael… is this normal? No, this is definitely not normal, I mean, we’re both males, right? And from what we’ve seen on television, males only get attracted to females, and fall in love with them and vice versa! But… it isn’t like we have any… female turtles to fall in love with.

What am I talking about? Is this even love? I’ve never experienced a romantic relationship before, so what do I know about love? Is this even what love feels like? Maybe it’s just me being jealous and envious about Raph’s impressive muscle mass. Maybe, this attraction will end once I get my muscles as big as his… I think…

I don’t know… what the hell is going on with me? Suddenly my whole world revolved around him, I started treating him nicer instead of shouting at him all the time. Now that we can actually have a conversation with each other instead of shouting all the time, I got to know a lot more about him than I thought I did.

What kind of a leader am I? No… even more importantly, what kind of an older brother am I? I don’t even know Raph like I think I did!

Whenever I touch him longer than a few seconds, I feel this need to touch his warm body for longer. Whenever I see him smile, I wanted to see more. Am I falling in love? Or is this feeling that I have something else?

Whatever this feeling is, I’m sure that the relationship I have with Raph will never be the same again.

I sat up from my pretended meditation and walked towards the living room where Raph was. He was sitting at the couch, one hand surfing through channels and the other hand spinning one of his sai continously.

I sat down on the couch beside Raph and he notices me, keeping his sai in his belt and settled down on the news channel that he watches every now and then.

“Sup?” Raphael started. Oh god, his voice… that rough, husky voice with a touch of that Brooklyn accent. Why does it make me melt? His voice… it sounds so good.

“Not much…” I replied. “Anything on?”

“Nothin’.” He turns off the television. “Wanna help me wit’ somethin’?”

“Sure…” I accepted. “…with what…?”

“Mah’ bike.”

Suddenly, I felt so, so special. Raph letting me help out with his bike… He never lets anyone touch that thing aside from Donatello, his bike engineer.

I followed Raph up to the garage where he kept his bike under a cloth. As he pulled away the cloth, the red bike was revealed. Shimmering with… paint?

“Raph, did you repaint the bike?” I asked.

“What’d’ya think?” He smirked, making him look so… attractive. “Like it?”

“…yeah.” I replied.

“Wanna ride?” He offered. Oh god, he’s actually letting me on… the bike…?

But I can’t be carried away by how nice he’s treating me. A leader has rules to follow, and I cannot allow myself to lose control.

“I… uh…” I began. “Raph, I don’t think…”

“If this is about permission, don’t ‘cha worry.” He smirks again. “I’ve asked Masta’ Splinta’.”

He paid attention to what I’ve said the last time he snuck out? What have I done to Raph now that we don’t fight anymore?

“Um… good…!” I answered. “Then… I’ll ride…”

The bike sped down the city of New York as Raph handled the bike as well as an expert racer. Not that I’ve ridden with expert racers, but Raph was definitely very good at riding a bike, not to mention in a bustling city.

Honestly, I enjoyed the ride, but as Raph sped up more and more, I began to get scared at the things that might happen. What if we crash? What will happen when we crash? Humans are going to notice two mutant turtles that rode a bike!

“Raph!” I shouted to him, fighting the noise of the engine.

He jerks his head slightly, telling me that he heard me.

“Slow down!” I shouted as I clutched desperately at his shell and shoulders.

“Relax, Fearless!” He shouted back. “You’re in good hands!”

Not that I didn’t trust Raph, but I am really starting to become scared, and a little bit sick at the speed that he was going. How fast is he going anyway? But luckily, he rode the on-ramp onto the expressway where there was less things to hit. The scenery was just a blur as he sped down the expressway.

Raph didn’t look like he was going to slow down anytime soon, at least not until he reached the end of this expressway. He was also speeding up as we go, making me even more nervous and caused me to cling on to his shell, my head against his back.

Minutes passed by, and we were finally, home. I gasped for breath from the ride as Raph laughed at me for being so nervous.

“Shut up, Raph.” I said in defence.

“Alright, alright!” Raph put up his hands in the air. “I’ll stop laughin’ at ‘cha.”

We sat down at a bench beside where Raph parked his bike to settle down for a while. The garage only had the two of us, and I listened to Raph’s breathing. It was firm, but relaxed, unlike what I used to hear all the time; his vigorous panting after a heated argument.

The time I spent with Raph tonight was definitely enjoyable, and memorable. It also made our bond stronger, since I found out that Raph likes me enough to let me not just touch his bike, but also ride on it.

My mind replayed the scene where he rode the bike. He looked firm, in control, and somehow, calm. He just looked so… good, and attractive! Ugh… what is going on with me… He’ll probably be disgusted if he finds out…

“Raph…?”

“Hmm?”

Raph turned his head to look at me. His eyes… they’re like the burning sun. Always so bright, always filled with warmth. The way those golden orbs matched with his red mask was simply brilliant.

“Thanks…” I said softly, not wanting to ruin the silence. “For tonight…”

“No prob’, bro’.” He replied, his husky voice barely a whisper.

“We should go to bed.” I suggested.

“Yeah. Sure.” He stands up and stretches for a bit before heading off to the lift.

We took the lift down back into the lair. As we stepped out of the lift, the lair was dark and empty, and nobody was awake except us. We walked towards our rooms, which were beside each other, and stopped at our doors.

“Goodnight, Raph.”

“Night, Leo.”

I was smiling as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Confusing Feelings  
Rating: NC17  
Chapter Rating: R  
Turtlecest: Raphaeonardo  
Universe: TMNT 2003

 

“Mikey, I’m gonna kill ya’!” Raph shouted.

I sighed, my meditation was unsuccessful yet again because I knew what was going to happen in the next three seconds.

Two… one…

“Leo, help me!” Mikey screamed as he used me to hide from Raph’s angry fists.

I sighed again, being unintentionally dramatic this time.

“Okay, what’s going on?” I demanded from the both of them.

“Mikey took mah’ fuckin’ mirrors from ‘da Shellcycle!” Raph shouted.

“You’re not using them anyway!” Mikey protested. “You never look behind you when you drive!”

“Don’t mean you can take ‘em!”

“Okay, enough!” I shouted just loud enough for them to stop arguing and listen up.

“Mikey, you give me the mirrors.” I ordered. “And Raph, you’re coming with me.”

Mikey was pouting as he dug the mirrors out from his belt where he kept them, and handed them over to me. Raph calmed down a little after he saw the mirrors being placed in the palm of my hand.

After installing the mirrors back into the Shellcycle with a grumbling Raphael, we went for a little walk in the sewer tunnels.

“An’ then I caught ‘em sneakin’ ‘round da’ bike, then I saw what he did.” Raphael complained. “Was ‘bout ta’ beat da’ crap outta’ ‘im if he didn’t run away…”

“Why does Mikey always run to me when you’re trying to kill him?” I said, suddenly changing the subject.

“I dunno. Maybe he likes ya’ more than Don?” Raph smirked. “Or maybe… You’re the only one that can protect ‘im from me.”

That look. That smirk with a touch of his cockiness. That look is so… sexy? Is that the right word to use?

“Why are ya’ blushin’?”

Oh god, did I blush!? Why did I blush? Stupid, stupid, stupid…! I quickly turned my head away from him to stop him from looking.

“I wasn’t blushing!” I retorted.

“Sure ya’ ain’t.” Raph smirks again and crosses his arms.

“I didn’t!”

“There it is again.” Raph pointed a finger at my cheeks.

Raph laughed at me as I pushed his finger away. I was really embarrassed! Nobody blushes from the sight of his brother, except for me! What the hell is going on in my head?!

“Wait… wait…!” Raph suddenly exclaimed. “Did you blush ‘cause ‘a me?!”

“…no…”

“Stop lyin’.” Raph grins. “Ya’ like what ‘cha see, don’t ‘cha…?”

“… what are you talking about…?”

Raph stepped up closer to me.

“People don’t blush at other people…” Raph explained. “Unless ya’ have a crush on that person…”

“…so…?”

“So… I figured ya’ got a crush on me…”

I didn’t know what was Raph trying to do. Was he trying to accept my… attraction to him or was he trying to make fun of me? I tried to think, but the conclusion was always the same.

“If you’re trying to make fun of me, Raph, save it!” I growled.

Raph suddenly winced, like he’s been hurt.

“I wasn’t gonna say anythin’ like that!” Raph said. “What I was gonna say was…”

Raph slowly walks up way more closer to me, until there was no gap left between us.

“Do ya like me…?” He whispered.

I didn’t know what to do. Should I tell him…?

“Tell me, Leo.” Raph whispers again. “Do ya like me?”

“…y…yes…” I stuttered. I was probably blushing like an idiot, too. My heart was beating so fast, I swear it was going to jump out of my plastron.

Suddenly my head was pointing upwards. There was something warm on my lips. Warm and comfortable. My eyes widened as I realised what just happened; Raph was… kissing me…

Even though every single part if my body was telling me this was wrong, it – strangely – felt… right. The way our lips fit with each other, the way his hands were holding my chin. It was right. It felt warm. It felt comfortable. I felt… safe. Safe in his arms.

And our lips seperated. It felt so long, but it was so short; I wanted more. I wanted his lips on mine again. I want his beak to press against mine again. But instead I was in his arms, my head tucked in the crook of his neck as I felt more of his warmth.

“I like ya too, Leo…” His chest rumbled as he whispered into my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Confusing Feelings  
Rating: NC17  
Chapter Rating: PG-13  
Turtlecest: Raphaeonardo  
Universe: TMNT 2003

 

I woke up the next day and I just couldn’t get out of bed no matter how hard I’ve tried. I cannot stop thinking about what happened between Raph and I last night. And there were these feelings that haunted me… I don’t know how to describe them, but these feelings are completely new and I’ve never experienced them before in my twenty years.

It’s… I don’t know… strange… weird. Like there’s this little twist in my heart, but it doesn’t hurt. And when Raph was just holding me in his arms, I felt happiness and… something else indescribable.

I groaned and rolled over to the other side of my bed. I’ve never wanted to just stay in bed before. Mikey always does that; staying in bed and rolling around. We’ve all got beds to roll around in except Raph. He sleeps in a hammock, but I don’t understand why…

I stretched out my hand and reached for the alarm clock. Ugh… 6:05 A.M. I didn’t feel like getting out of bed at all, but as a leader, I have to wake up the earliest. I rolled back onto my shell and stretched my limbs. I yawned as I felt my muscles pulling. Ah… stretching after waking up… that’s probably the best feeling I’ve ever felt. Well, not the best, but definitely not bad.

I sat up and got up on my feet. I slipped my gear on and tied my mask on my head. I made my way to the kitchen and prepared tea for father and myself.

I sat down and sipped at my tea as I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs… 

Raph’s footsteps… Memories of last night came flooding back into the centre of my mind again and I didn’t know how to react when Raph comes into the kitchen… What do I say to him…? Good morning…? Yeah, that’ll probably work the best…

“Good morning, Raph…” I said as the red masked turtle walked into the kitchen.

“’Ey…” He answered.

“So… uh… Coffee again?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He said as he walked towards the coffee machine.

The next few minutes in the kitchen was filled with deafening, awkward silence. I didn’t know what to say, or do! Should I bring up about what happened last night? Should I just… talk to him like a brother…?

“So uh…” Raph broke the silence as he sat down with his coffee.

“Oh… yes…? Uh… what…?” I was slightly startled by Raph suddenly speaking.

I could just slap myself right there and then.

“About…” Raph sighed. “About… last night…”

“… yeah…?”

“Did ‘cha… d’cha like it…?”

Honestly, I didn’t really know. But I was… happy. I was definitely happy. That counts as liking it, right? But there was also something else. A completely new feeling… A new emotion that I couldn’t describe.

“Uh… I…” I tried to speak. “…yes…”

As soon as I said that, there was a look of complete relief on Raph’s face.

“Leo…” Raph spoke again. “I just… want ‘cha to know that… I really like you…”

I already knew that, but I wasn’t going to interupt him.

“An… An’ that’s why… I didn’t fight wit’cha so much lately…”

Suddenly, a link clicked in my head. A new connection. I didn’t know that Raph was controlling his temper because of me. I only knew that we haven’t fight that much lately, and we begun to talk without shouting to each other. And… and my lectures for him were also much more lenient than before…

“Raph… I…”

He turned his head to look at me, making me feel even more nervous to what I was about to reveal.

“I… I wanted to get closer to you…” I begun as I looked at my cup. “That’s why… I wasn’t so strict on you recently…”

“Leo…”

“…yeah…?”

“Can I… can I… kiss ya…?”

Oh god… he wants… he wants to kiss me again… I remembered the feeling. The way our lips connected and our beaks pressed together as his tongue slid slowly into my mouth. It felt nice. It felt good.

To answer Raph’s question… I gave a small nod.

I wasn’t sure how he moved so fast from that chair to over here, his lips planted on mine. I closed my eyes and moaned as I felt his wide tongue lick at my lips, and I gladly opened them up for him. His tongue met my tongue and he slowly invited my tongue into his mouth. I could taste the coffee that he drank, the mint toothpaste that we used… and also… his mouth. I tasted his mouth, and it was like nothing I’ve ever tasted before. It wasn’t gross… It was… stange, but definitely not gross. It was warm, and wet, and very comforting…

“Hey dudes! Sorry I’m late for making breakfast!”

We seperated our lips from the sound of Mikey shouting as he ran down the stairs. It was messy, and there was saliva on our chins, but we rubbed them off just as Mikey ran into the kitchen.

It was pure luck that Mikey arrived before Don did. Don always comes into the kitchen silently, and I couldn’t imagine the look of shock and pure disgust if my brothers finds out about Raph and I.

“Hey bros!” Mikey said as he saw us. “I’m going to make pancakes, that okay?”

“Yeah…” Raph and I replied at the same time.

I looked at Raph as he turned his eyes to look at me and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Confusing Feelings  
Rating: NC17  
Chapter Rating: NC17  
Turtlecest: Raphaeonardo  
Universe: TMNT 2003

Author’s Note: I’ve made Leo uncomfortable with the word “Cock”. He’ll get over it…

 

“… Raph…”

“…hmm…?”

“… more…”

Raph smiled as he gently strokes my cheek again before leaning in and kissing me, his tongue almost instantly gliding into my mouth as I opened my lips. I moaned into his mouth as I felt my tongue being licked by his.

We kissed for a few moments longer before our lungs begged for air. So long, but too short… Our lips seperated as we panted harshly for air.

Raph gently pushed me down onto my bed as he stroked my thighs with his hands. Then there was a gentle rub to my… private area, and I gasped loudly.

“Raph…” I gasped. “What… what are you doing…?”

“Shh… Leo…” He whispered. “You’ll like it…”

I’ve never experienced this before… I watched as the small bulge underneath my hard plastron grew bigger and bigger until I saw my penis trying to push out from the little split in our plastron which kept it.

I didn’t understand what was going on… Everytime I woke up with… that bulge underneath my plastron, sometimes an engorged penis sticking out, I didn’t know what to do with it… The best solution I found was to ignore it or go into deep meditation until it went away.

I didn’t know what was Raph trying to do with me, but I trusted him… I let him take control, because he seemed to know what he was doing… He does know what he was doing, right…?

His fingers gently went into the split in my plastron and slowly let my penis be free from my plastron… It was huge… bigger than I’ve ever seen it before… I didn’t have any clue what was going on… I was confused, and scared… But… it strangely, also felt… good…

Raph called the penis “cock”… And he insisted that I’d stop using the word penis because he thought it wasn’t sexy. So… my uh… cock… was finally in his hands, and he stroked it slowly as I watched my skin sliding up and down the head… It was the most amazing, pleasurable feeling I’ve ever experienced in my whole life.

“… that feel good…?” Raph asked.

“… yeah…” I moaned. “… Aaahn… Yeah…”

He smirked as he stroked my… cock… a few more times before he stopped and groaned as he pulled out his own from underneath the plastron. His penis… uh… cock… was just about the same look and size as mine, but with slightly more blood vessels are running over the skin of his.

Raph layed down beside me in my bed as he had one hand on my p… cock and the other hand on his own. I moaned as he started to stroke us both, and he was increasing his pace slowly. He was groaning, and that is the best sound I’ve ever heard. His groans accompanied with his natural rough, husky voice was heaven…

I didn’t know what to expect once this was over. Would something happen? Or will our… cocks be back to normal once this is finished? But this felt good. It was the best thing I’ve ever felt… and I liked it.

“Aaahn…” I moaned. “Raph…”

“Hhnnn… Leo…”

There was a pressure behind and all around my… cock… And the pressure grew as Raph stroked for longer and longer. Then it came to the point where I just couldn’t lay still anymore. I was squirming, and my one of my fist tightened around my bed sheets as my other hand gripped Raph’s bicep for support. And the faster he went, the more I squirmed.

Then, all of a sudden, the tip of my… cock felt slightly more sensitive, and I felt something that was going to rush out of it. Before I knew it, something shot out of both our cocks and landed on our plastrons. It was a liquid. I didn’t know what that liquid is, but it’s milky white, slightly sticky, and there were loads of it.

But more importantly, I felt relaxed. I have never felt this relaxed in my life. It’s like… something has been lifted off my shoulders, and the amount of stress I have was reduced greatly.

“That’s a lotta’ cum, Fearless…” Raph smirked. “When’s the last time ya’ touched yerself?”

“I… what…?” I was confused.

Touched myself? As in… what we just did…?

“… I’ve never done this before…” I admitted.

Raph’s eye’s went wide and his mouth hung open as soon as I said that.

“…wha… what!?” He shot up from the bed and looked over me.

“Ya’ mean… ya’ never done that…?” He said softly. “Ya’ never… pleasured yerself… b’fore…?”

I slowly shook my head.

“Man…” Raph laid back on the bed. “Ya’ been missin’ out, Fearless…”

“… Apparently so…” I agreed.

“But don’t ‘cha worry…” He smirked and turned his head to look at me. “’Cause I’m takin’ care o’ya.”

“Right…” I smiled back and looked at my clock. “It’s almost six. Let’s get cleaned up before the others wake up…”

He kisses me again before we leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Confusing Feelings  
Rating: NC17  
Chapter Rating: R  
Turtlecest: Raphaeonardo  
Universe: TMNT 2003

 

The next few days, I felt more and more comfortable being with Raph. I slowly begun to understand some of the things that were going on, and Raph knew a lot more than I did with how our bodies worked.

When did he learn that anyway? Ever since Raph introduced me to this… “jacking off” thing as he called it, I never knew I wanted to do something over and over again so badly. He was right. I was definitely missing out in this aspect of life.

Even though I’m beginning to understand some of the things that were going on, I still didn’t understand something… something big… something obvious… I didn’t know what it was… It’s this feeling I get whenever I am with Raph, or just simply thinking about him. This feeling that I could never describe no matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I thought about it, and not even meditating helped, like it always did for me.

I guess this is something I have to find out on my own… maybe Raph could help me with it too… It’s important. I need to find out what this feeling is, this… emotion, so I can understand what the hell is going on with me. I have never felt anything like it before and… this is confusing me… scaring me… and… slowly driving me insane…

There he is. Raph. Standing right there at the doorway and leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face as he watched me drink tea from my cup. He looks so good…

“Hey Raph…” I greeted.

“’Ey…” He replied.

I watched as Raph walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck. He tucks his head in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply before kissing me on the cheek. I moved my arm to his head and brought him in closer so we could kiss. I never knew I could be so addicted to something like this, but I was in fact, addicted. Addicted to Raph.

“Ya up way too early, Leo…” Raph whispered. “…’da guys won’t be up ‘till ‘notha hour…”

“Mmm…” I moaned as his wide tongue licked at my neck. “…good for us… then…”

He chuckled before kissing me again. I eagerly responded to his kiss by opening my lips immediately and closing my eyes shut after he presses his lips against mine. His tongue glided into my mouth and licked at my tongue as I tried to wrap my tongue around his.

“…uh… guys…?” We heard a voice and we immediately seperated our lips as I struggled to open my eyes and look at the doorway.

It… was… Donatello… He… caught… us…! What do we do…? What should I do!? What must I do!? I was frozen in place, unable to move as I looked at Don, his eyes wide and blinking, his mouth open and slightly trembling.

This is over… I can’t handle this… I’ll never be the older brother they always knew ever again… I’ll never be a good leader again… I… failed… I’m a failure… failure… I’m a disappointment…

Suddenly Mikey was also there… standing behind Don… Was he there the whole time…? How will I ever cope with this!?

“…dudes…” Mikey said. “So… uh… you guys are like, together…?”

“Yeah… problem?” I watched in pure shock and awe as Raph answered his question without a flinch.

Does he even know what kind of situation we’re in right now? What was Raph trying to do? As much as I trusted him, I didn’t think that his tactics would work very well…

Suddenly, and very, very unexpectedly, both Don and Mikey gave a loud sigh… Why were they sighing? Are they…? They look… relieved…

“… why are you…” I could not finish my sentence.

“Dudes… Don and I… We’re together for like, months now.” Mikey explained. “We didn’t know how to tell you guys, but looks like we don’t have to now.”

They’ve been together for months!? How come I didn’t notice!? How didn’t I notice!? But… more importantly, it doesn’t seem like they were disgusted by us, which was a good sign. A very good sign.

“…uh… right…!” I smiled, getting rid of my worries. “… Great…!”

“Happy for ‘da both o’ya.” Raph congratulated them with his signature smirk.

“Yeah… Both of you too.” Don replied with a smile.

Now that our brothers actually know about Raph and I… I felt relieved. But… the only problem right now is… Master Splinter… I have a feeling that we’re going to have a hard time telling him about this…


	6. Chapter 6

Confusing Feelings  
Rating: NC17  
Chapter Rating: NC17  
Turtlecest: Raphaeonardo  
Universe: TMNT 2003

 

“Aaahnn…” I moaned. “Raph…”

Raph gave me a deep kiss as he teased my cock out of it confines. I moaned again as I felt my cock feel freedom from it’s little cage. God… Raph made me really addicted to this, didn’t he?

I reached down with one hand to try and grab my cock and stroke it, but before I could do that, Raph pushed my hand away. I gave a little annoyed groan and broke away from the kiss before glaring at him.

“Sorry, Leo…” He apologized before giving me a loving smile. “But we’re doin’ somethin’ else…”

Something else…? Like… what? I watched as Raph slowly moved and settled in between my legs. I didn’t know what was on his mind. What was he trying to do?

I gasped loudly and my body bucked up as Raph did something completely unexpected… He was… licking my cock… It feels so… so… good… It was so warm… so wet… so smooth… I felt the little bumps on his tongue as he licked the underside of my cock again. Oh… god… It feels so good!

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t stop moving and squirming, and my hips just wouldn’t lie back down on the bed. My body was arched, and it didn’t want to come back down. This… I thought jerking off was the most pleasurable thing ever, but this is just way better than that… God… it feels so good…!

“…Raph…!” I moaned. “Aaaahn…!”

He licked my cock from the base all the way to the tip again before taking it into his mouth… This was so warm… so comfortable… and it feels so good…! It just feels so good! I felt his teeth gently touching my cock and his huge, wide tongue settled underneath my cock before he gave a little suck and… I just… lost it completely…

I tried to fight the urge to thrust into his mouth, but failed miserably. Raph was taking it all so well when I suddenly thrusted into his mouth… How was he not gagging!? I remembered the time when I tried to hide something in my mouth… it didn’t go so well and I threw up all over the floor…

Suddenly I remembered Raph hiding that tin cup the size of a golf ball in his mouth when we were captured by the Triceratons… It all made sense now…! Raph doesn’t have a gagging reaction…!

But that just meant that he could give me so much more pleasure… Much more than I could ever give him… the way his tongue moved against my cock… the way he gently sucked and slurps on it every now and then… I felt my cock touch the back of his throat, and I knew I couldn’t last any longer anymore, no matter how hard I tried… Him doing that while his warm, golden eyes looked at me was the sexiest thing ever… I was close… very close…!

“R…Raph…!” I gasped. “I… I’m… g… gonna…!”

Raph closed his eyes and sucked gently in response.

“I’m… gonna… cum…!”

I felt my cum rushing out of my cock and I saw some spilling out from his mouth… Raph… He… he was swallowing… He was swallowing my cum… It turns me on… somehow…

He pulled his head from my cock and came back up to give me a kiss… I could taste myself in his mouth… is that what I taste like…? It was… so… bizarre…! I couldn’t describe the taste… But… it was somehow… bitter and sweet at the same time…

“Raph…” I called him.

“Hmm…?”

“What about you…?” I said as I looked at his bulge, his cock trying to be free from it’s confines.

“Well…” He smirked. “Suppose ya’ could return ‘da favor…”

Is he…? Does he want me to… To do what he did to me… to him…? The thought of being able to pleasure Raph was appealing… To taste him… to return his favor… There was no other answer. I kissed him quickly before going down in between his legs. His cock was already free and twitching, and I could see fluids flowing down from the tip of it.

Not really sure how to begin, I gave it a small lick right on the tip, and Raph was already groaning. This feels really good to Raph too, apparently… I gave another lick. This time, I planted my tongue on the base, very close to plastron, and dragged my tongue all the way upwards to the tip. He tastes… good… It doesn’t really have any taste, but… he was soft… but hard… and warm… it feels really comfortable to just rest my tongue on his cock…

Remembering what he did, I began to take his huge length into my mouth… God… I can never fit the whole thing in…! I felt my teeth scraping at his cock and I was afraid that I hurt him, but a quick glance towards him had told me otherwise. 

I tried to swallow his length to make it go in deeper like he did to me, but I just couldn’t… I had a gagging reaction, while he didn’t… there was a very big difference in how good we are at this…

I could tell that Raph was really trying not to thrust into my mouth as he groaned loudly everytime I ran my tongue along the underside of his cock, where the shaft met the head. I found that spot to be his most sensitive spot, and I made good use of it.

I tried fitting his cock into my mouth again, but this time I was moving my tongue violently against his sensitive spot, and I could tell that Raph liked it; he was groaning louder and he was finally squirming under my touch… His groans were slowly turning me on again, and I could feel my cock slowly expanding in it’s confines… Maybe… doing this turn by turn wasn’t such a good idea…

“Hnn… Aaahnn…” Raph groaned. “… shit… Leo… ‘M… close…”

I heard his warning, and was getting myself ready for the cum that would shoot into my mouth. I gave his cock a little suck and continued to move my tongue violently against his sensitive spot which made him groan again.

Suddenly I felt a subtle twitch on his cock, and before I knew it, I was tasting his cum, and I felt the liquid hit the back of my throat. I coughed as some of his cum spilled out of my mouth.

His cum… it tastes slightly saltier than mine, but it was all the same nonetheless… I swallowed it down, but to return what he did to me, I kept a small amount of it on my tongue as I reached up to kiss him, my tongue sliding into his mouth immediately after our lips connected.

Slowly, our lips left each other and Raph gave me a little smirk.

“… so that’s how I taste like…” He stated. “…I like yers betta’…”

I smiled at him before tucking my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his body’s unique scent as he petted me gently on my head.

We layed down on the bed after that, beside each other, simply enjoying the presence of the other.

“… aren’t you going back to your room…?” I asked him, breaking the silence.

“A night won’t hurt, Leo…” He smiled. “I’m sleepin’ here ta’night.”

“But what if Master Splinter…”

“That won’t happen… Put ‘chyer fears away fer a night, will ya?”

“… Okay…”

I would just put my fears away… but… there’s just this strange feeling in my guts…

Raph shifted closer to me and hugged me from behind my shell, making feel the warmth that radiated from his body

Maybe it was nothing…


	7. Chapter 7

Confusing Feelings  
Rating: NC17  
Chapter Rating: NC17  
Turtlecest: Raphaeonardo  
Universe: TMNT 2003

 

“Raphael, Leonardo.” Master Splinter called out to us as we were watching the television. “I would like to speak to you in my room.”

I froze in my position. Did he find out…? Did he find out about us…? About… what we’re doing to each other…? I looked at Raph with worry heavy in my gut, as if I was expecting an answer. Raph just shrugged and walked over to Master Splinter’s room. Does he even know what’s going to happen next? Why does he look so confident…? Arrghh, I’ll just follow him…

I walked up beside Raph and followed him into Master Splinter’s room, where our waited for us.

“Kneel, my sons…” Master Splinter ordered.

We kneeled down in front of him, and I felt the tension in the room rise… This… he… didn’t find out about us… did he…?

“Raphael…” He began. “Why were you sleeping in Leonardo’s room…?

Hell… He saw Raph sleeping over… What should I do…?

“Well… that was… uh…” Raph tried to answer.

“I have noticed that you and Leonardo were behaving differently to one another for the past few weeks…” Master Splinter said. “Why is that so…?”

“Well…” I spoke up. “We were tired of fighting all the time, and we made up an agreement…”

“Ah… I see…” Master Splinter replied. “And may I know of this agreement…?”

“Well… I… Uh…” I didn’t know what to say… “We… we…”

I looked down onto my lap with guilt and shame, unable to look at our father. Master Splinter sighed deeply.

“I was hoping that you would be honest with me, my sons…” Master Splinter begun. “But I can understand your reluctance…”

We looked up at him with wide eyes… Does that mean…? Does he…?

“Considering all of the things that you have been through with each other, I am glad that you found happiness within one another…” Master Splinter spoke again. “I understand that the four turtles I took under my wing were the only ones of their kind… And I would not be so cruel to disallow a relationship to happen between them when it clearly grants them happiness…”

He… he has… just given us his blessing…! I couldn’t believe this… I thought Father would be grossed up, considering how… traditional he was…

“It is as the great sage Kenji Hashimura once said… ‘Never separate two turtles that are together…’” Master Splinter smiled.

He always makes these quotes up to make us happy… I smiled at him.

“Thank you… Father…”

“You are dismissed, my sons. Tell Donatello and Michelangelo to come in here, and do not clue them on their fates.”

We smiled at each other before we left the room and called Don and Mikey to go into Splinter’s room.

“So…” Raph smirked at me. “It’s late enough now… Wanna do somethin’?”

I smiled at him before leading him up to my room.

“So… are we trying anything new tonight…?” I asked Raph.

“We’re gonna have sex…” He smirked at me. “Ya took a long shit, right?”

I punched his arm playfully just as he said that. I wasn’t expecting to do that tonight… But… it was worth a try, wasn’t it? Raph always taught me new things about pleasure, he always knew what to do. It was like he was researching on these things for a long time, but I didn’t question it. I trusted him. I wanted this.

Raph kissed me and pushed me down onto the bed. He smirked at me, and had one hand rubbing at my slit while the other braced himself up so that he doesn’t crush me… but I wanted him to. I made him fall onto me, and I eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck. I moaned loudly into his mouth as his hands brought my cock out of it’s hiding.

Raph’s cock also made an appearance as soon as mine did, but he ignored it as he was completely focused on me. He brought his hand into his mouth and made his fingers wet before bringing them to my… uh… between my legs.

He gently massaged the area around it and make it wet and slick before slowly pushed a finger in. I hissed at the stinging pain as his finger went inside me. I could tell how… excited he was by the way his cock twitched, along with the amounts of fluids that leaked from it, but his attention was still on me. I felt special. I felt so special that I was at the centre of Raph’s attention.

He wrapped his other hand around my erection and stroked slowly. I hissed again as Raph removed his fingers and spit on them again before bringing it back into me. This time, it wasn’t so bad, but it still hurt. His fingers pulled at the sides of my… walls as he tried to widen the opening.

He removed his fingers to spit on them again, but this time he pushed two fingers in. I hissed in pain as I felt the fingers going in deeper and deeper and stopped moving when he was right up to the knuckles.

He stroked my erection again to prevent me from going soft before slowly moving his fingers back and forth. It was painful, but it was somehow, also pleasurable… It was a pleasurable kind of pain…

“Aaahn!” I gasped as I felt his fingers stabbed at something I never knew about that felt good.

It wasn’t like stroking myself… It felt more like… my whole body going numb while sparks of pleasure filled my head… like… a button that was connected directly to my cock… As he stretched me for longer, it wasn’t as painful as the beginning anymore.

Raph thrusted his fingers a few more times in me before taking them out, making me feel the cold air inside me. He used his saliva to lubricate his cock as he stroked the fluids evenly over the surface. The small lamp from my table reflected against his cock, making it glisten and shine. Raph was… extremely hot…!

He continued to stroke me slowly with one hand, making me harder, while the other collected some more spit as he stroked his own with it. It was now very, very wet, and his saliva dripped from it continuously.

“Ready…?” Raph asked softly, with the most caring look he’d ever gave me.

I nodded my head. He brought my legs up before he slowly pushed his cock inside me. I hissed at the pain. There was a huge… Ahssss… size difference between his two fingers and his erection. I could tell that Raph was struggling not to just thrust into me. His face was furrowed in concentration, and he gripped my thighs tightly as he slowly burried himself inside me.

He was finally all the way in. Inside me. I felt the warm of his cock inside me…

Raph slowly pulled out and pushed in several times as he groaned loudly.

“…Aaah…” He groaned. “…Leo… ya have… no idea how good this feels…”

“…Raph… move…”

Raph smiled at me before giving me what I wanted. He threw both my legs over his shoulders before pulling out again, but this time he moved way more faster than before.

“Aaaah…!” I gasped as he thrusted in and stabbed me on that spot again, making my whole body go numb and my cock become impossibly hard. I started to stroke myself as he moved in and out of me.

He doesn’t waste any more time, pulling out and thrusting in again at a fast pace, wanting to draw out pleasured moans from my throat. I gave him what he wanted, I groaned and moaned just loud enough to let him hear.

“…Aaahnn… Leo…” Raph groaned. “… shit… louder…”

I obliged, and started to moan even louder. He moved faster with every second passing by as my moans were answered by his groans.

We were really, really sweating by now. Our bodies glistened with our sweat as Raph’s hands fought to keep his grip on my thighs. Everytime a hand slipped too far, he would grab higher up my thighs as he kept me stable.

Raph thrusted in brutally hard and stabbed me again on that spot dead on, making my whole body go numb again. I continued to stroke my cock as the pressure around my cock grew and grew. This felt so good… It was better than anything we did before… There was all sorts of pleasure going around me, and I felt like it could go on forever.

My mask was beginning to fall off as Raph thrusted in harder and harder. My gasps and moans were answered by his pleasured groans as we climbed higher and higher towards our final destination.

“…Uhn… Aaaah…!” I gasped. “…Raph… I’m… close…”

“… yeah… Aaahnn…” Raph groaned. “…Mmmm… Leo…”

He continued to stab at that sensitive spot with his cock as I stroked myself towards completion.

“Raph…! Gonna…” I moaned. “Gonna… Aaahh…! Cum…!”

“…Leo… Aaahnn…” Raph groaned. “I’m… gonna… inside ya…”

“… Yes…!”

I felt cum rushing into my cock, and loads of it shot out of it at a speed I’ve never seen before, shooting out high into the air before landing on my plastron, some of it on my face. Seconds later, Raph gave a loud, pleasured gasp as he buried his cock inside me. I felt his cum shooting deep into me, the liquid flowing down the walls and making me feel warm inside.

Raph pulled out of me slowly and gently before collapsing beside me on the bed, panting harshly to catch his breath. After a few seconds, he turned his head over to smile at me before giving me a very soft kiss.

“So…” He smirked. “We’ll be doin’ that again…?”

“You bet…” I answered.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him before he planted his lips on mine and slid his tongue into me. I eagerly responded by licking back at his tongue and tasting his mouth.

Our lips seperated as we got relaxed on the bed. A comfortable silence stretched between us as we enjoyed each other’s presence.

“…I love ya… Leo…” He suddenly whispered.

…That was the answer! The answer to my questions! It was staring at me right in front of my face this whole time… How could I have missed it…? This feelings… this emotion… The answer was…

“…I love you too, Raph…” I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him again.

… Love.

End of Story


End file.
